Specialshipping: Christmas
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yellow has to tell her feelings to Red on Christmas eve, plan a party, and make sure everything goes perfect, can she do it al in one day? slight oldrivalshipping, franticshipping, mangaquestshipping, plus two of my oc's.


Two of my oc's are in here, just to let you know, hope you enjoy

I sat in bed. I sighed as I blinked my eyes shut, hoping that I wouldn't puke all over him when I told him how I feel. Tonight. At Christmas eve.

I lifted the blankets off my body, feeling the cold december wind that leaked throughout the cracks of my window rush to my warm body.

I walked in to the kitchen and grabbbeda glass for water. I went up on my tippy toes just to reach. I filled the cup full of tap water, then I grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster. Once that was finished I grabbed the toast, then I started to butter it. The door rang. I put the toast in my mouth and turned the nob. It flung open from then, And I backed away as qickly as possible. Blue ran through the door, groceries in her hands, and she was blabbing on as much as ever. Whenever I talked to her, it felt like I just went through an arcade. Noises and noises, people talking, and it all doesn't make much sense.

"So, what are you getting Red?" I heard out of her dictionary of speech. I felt my face get hot. " Umm, I got him something.." She leaned in, obviously because she couldn't hear me, over her loud voice, and my quiet one. She looked so deep at my face, I blushed when I tohught of Red. "Your blushing, are you sick?" Her face turned mischievious. "Of course not, your just thinking about Red." She emphasized his name, in a gushy, lovey manor. "What, who said anything – about me liking Red?" she turned around with a smile on her face. " I didn't even say that!" I fell back in embarassment. What would she know about love, it makes you feel sick, like your going to throw up if you even speak a single word to them, and it makes you shake every time you do speak a word. Love also makes your heart flutter. I tilted my head during thought. I guess Blue could have feelings for… Green? She always hits on him, and he calls her ' noisy woman' or something, maybe he has a crush on her, and maye they just love each other like they hate each other. Or maybe im thinking too hard because Im still blushing cause she embarassed me, and is happy about it!

I sat up. "Don't you have anything better to do than rank on who I like?" she smiled. "Usually, I don't have anything really, but today, I am going to impress Green, and act like him." "Which is?" "Calm and casual." I blinked slightly fast. "I hope that works out for you." She didn't have a chance. Blue? Calm? Like that would ever happen!

I stood up and looked down the hallway, light seeping in from the slits in the curtains.

I opened them only to see Green walking down the road. "Looks like you have to be calm and casual about now." Green dounded curous when she asked, "Why?" "Because here he comes now."

Blue fell backwards immediately, pushing her feet to the ground, then running, franticly to my room to change. " Ummm." I started to hum, hoping her plan would work.

The doorbell rang, I slowly walked to my door, hoping to buy more time for Blue. Green stood there, one of his hands on his hips, and staring down on me. " Your still in your pajamas?" he asked, as I felt my face heat up in embarassment. I ran to my room, but stopped when Blue opened the door. She was wearing pink, a really pretty, pink dress, with one sleeve, and she was sparkling, with glitter over her dress, and sparkles in her hair, and some on her face too. I didn't even hear a noise behind me, because Green probably was gaping aswell. Blue smirked mischieviously, as she walked by me. She walked right up to Green, and he surprisingly backed up, blushing. "So, you like it?" Blue turned in front of him, smiling. His face was redder than a ruby, he must like her dress I guess? I walked in my room, and changed into my Christmas gown, it was long, and it had thin, sparkly, spaghetti straps. It was gold, and it was sparkly too. I combed my hair, and it draped past my knees, but only when it was down. I decided to leave my hair down, since I almost never did. Ilooked in my mirror, I looked nice, thick black eyeliner, a gold dress, my hair was down, then I noticed the present behind me, when I saw it tn the mirror. Red's present was special, I made presents for all my friends, but I got something Red would hopefully like.

The doorbell rang. I came out of my daydream and dropped the present, and raan to the door, only to see Saphire and Ruby. Ruby greeted me, as well as Sapphire hugged me, and started to talk a lot. Person after person, they all came. Crystal, Gold, Silver, peridot, Topaz, still no Red.

"So, when is dinner ready? Saphhire asked, eyes twinkling. "In about two hours." "That's so long!" She drooled. " That's okay, you can eat something until then!" Ruby laughed. He put his arm around her. " Let's go to the kitchen." They laughed as they walked in to another room. I Looked out the window. Sapphire didn't realize how lucky she was to have Ruby. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up quickly, only to see Peridot stand beside me, with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Red will come soon, don't worry Yellow." Peridot smiled. " I got you a present, I hope you'll like it.!" I smiled. " Of course, Peridot, I will." She smiled, hugged me and walked away.

What seemed like hours, was only a few minutes. I looked outside to see a silvery figure holding a red wrapped present,with black hair, walking to my house.

" He's here!" I jumped, screaming a little loud. Everyone lookde at me. I was over excited. I ran to the door. I opened it to see a freezing Red, shivering, holding a present towards me. I grabbed the present as fast as I could, and put it on the bench besie me, then I ran up to hug the cold boy. " Red, yout freezing! Come inside quickly." I pulled him inside faster than he could walk. I closed the door behind me. I ran to the kitchen ands put on a pot of water to heat up to make hot chocolate. I sat Red down on the couch in the living room, where he sat until the water was boiled. I sat down beside him. The room was very quiet bu then actually, since everybody was downstairs or down the hall, exploring the house I moved into a couple of months ago. Red looked at me, and scanned my entire body for the beautiful gold dress, and my flatened hair.

He must have not noticed me before or something… " You look beautiful, Yellow." He said what seemed a really slow, heartpumping moment in my life. "T-thanks." I loked at the coffee table, blushing. He changed the subject before it got too silent. " So, a really nice place you moved into here, isn't it.?" I smiled. " Yeah, and it's not too hard to afford, either. It even has a whole bunch of rooms to sleep in, this must have been a house for a big family, and im sure they renovated a lot." "Yeah," He said, looking along the ceiling tiles. He chuckled. "What?" I smile, laughing. " Remember when we were kids, and I thought you were a boy?" I blushed. "Yeah, that was quite a while ago, since your eighteen, and I'm sixteen at the moment." He looked around, then at me. " Why did you lie, anyway?" "I told you Green sent me on the quest." "No, I meant why did you tell me last?" I looked away, questioning myself. "I guess because I was really shy…" "Well now that I think of it." He started, standing up. " I brought up some really interesting subjects up, like us living together?" He smiled. I laughed. " Yeah, that made me awkward a lot." He smiled, looking at me. " do you want to open your present I got you?" I smiled, sitting up. Sure! Why not? I said.

He came back up from the stairs, to get the p[resent I left beside the door. He dusted the snow off, and gave it to me. "Here. For my dearest Yellow." He smiled with his eyes squinted. That second lasted a while. I saw all the details on his face, like his gorgous smile, and his dimple on his left cheek, plus I could see all his sparkling eyelashes. I lightly ripped the paper, because the present was small, but it had a plush feeling to it. I ripped open the rest of it to find a red velvet case that was short, and long. It had the words ' for Yellow' engraved on the top, in Yellow. I felt myself stare at is shocked, did he get me? I blushed at that thought. Red bumped me. I opened it only to see a beautiful shining necklace, with and orb at the bottom, pure red, clear, and sparkly. Red smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked, pleased at my astonished reaction. " I thought you would like Red- I cut him off with a hug right in his chest. He seemed shocked at first, as I heard nothing from him, then he relaxed, and hugged me back.

Though, again it only lasted less than a minute, it felt like an hour. I loved Red so much. Was there any chance I put mistletoe in the house? I separated our hug, then I went and grabbed a box that was in my room, containing Red's presnt.

" Here." I smiled. "Your present." He looked amuzed. " You didn't need to Yell-" " I wanted to." He shrugged, accepting the present I got for him. He unwrapped the small box to reveal a pokeball. He looked puzzled. He picked the pokeball up. " Look inside it, Red." I prompted. Red pushed the white button to release the top.

The boy made the pokeball open for sure. Inside was a tangle of weeds that represented a chain, and held a gem, too. The gem was a yellow color, and had a bright aura inside of itself. Red looked at it in care. He was so gentle when he picked the necklace up, too. He gave it to me to put on him. He bent over as I place it on his neck. Then I put mine on. We smiled at each other, talked for a while, until the buzer for the dinner went off.

We all sat down, and it was really loud. Everyone talked, all I could hear was the rining of everyone's voices in my head. Thought as usual, when Red tlaked it was just a peaceful lulluby. I had some troubles with the food, and Red so nicely offered to help. I was wearing heels, after all, then I was carrying the dessert over when I tripped on my left ankle. I felt myself fall forward, and drop the cake luckily not on me, but on the floor below, and I fell with it. Everyone stared. I could feel it. I couldn't handle pressure like that, as soon as I got up, I ran down the stairs and out the door. I heard people calling out my name to tell me it was okay or something, tohugh the only voice I singled out was the boy of my dreams.

I had felt myseld run for a while. I only had obne shoe, and since it was blowing snow, I was cold. Also I only was wearing a skin tight dress, which didn't help. I felt myself calm down and walk, sure I can run in heels, though I can't walk to a table with them on.

I felt myself sitting under my favorite tree, the biggest one in viridian. I just was bawling my eyes out. It wasn't a big deal, though it was embarassing. Mentioning also the boy I was aiming to impress saw me fall, cake too. I made it esoecially his favorite flavor, even. I felt my tears turn icy once they fell on my skin, since it was minus 15 out.

I looked down on the Red orb that was given to me as a present. It only made me think of him more, almost like I could really hear his name….

I looked astonished, upward to the street, to see if the voice was who I thought itv was and it was. The 18 year old Red was running towards me. I felt like hiding in the dark right now, I was covered in tears and except my pink highlights from crying around my eyes, my face was pale and was frozen. Red stopped when he got near me, taking his warm jacket off and placing it on me. He sat next to me. "So whay did you run out so fast?" "Embarassment." I ddn't stop looking at the ground. " Embaraasment? Why?"

" I wanted tonight to o perfect." He lightened up. " Why is that?" " I wanted to impress you." He smiled. "Why?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because I like you, okay?"

I stood up, covering my face. He stood up with me, trying to see my face in a supportive form. I don't know what came over me to tell him anyway.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked politely and smoothely. " I told you I'm shy." I took my fingers from my eyes, and looked at the boy who was looking down on me, smiling. "I just never have the guts to say anything important. You've always ben there for me, and you've helped me and everythig, so many times, yet I can't even tell you my feelings." I sat down, Hands covering my face again. Red mimiced me, and put his arm around me. " I know your shy, and that's what I love about you. You did nothing wrong."

All I heard wass the 'love' bit. "What?" I asked, wiping my eye, and revealing my face to him. " Yellow, I've always liked you too. I never really knew the feeling of love, and I never even noticed it until about a year ago, that I like you more than any other friend of mine, and I would jump in front of anything to save your life, Yellow." I was at a loss for words. Me? Him? He l-loves me? "I can't top that." I plainly said, while he chuckled once and then looked into my wet, cold, glossy eyes. " Yellow, I just didn't know how to say 'I care' to you either. He grabbed my hands, and looked deeply into my eyes.

I love you Yellow." He then kissed me, which I only see this kind of romance on my romance movies, though I never knew it was real. He didn't do anything weird, like a long french kiss or anything, just lip to lip, long, everlasting kisses, which I think did last my whole lifetime.

"Yellow, I'm freezing, let's go back. " he grabbed my hands to help me up. " What about the cake?" "Didn't I tell you, Peridot brought an extra dessert for a surprise, and it really was. She brought a very good looking, homemade ice cream cake." " pfft, and I made vanilla cake…. Wow, thank you Peridot." I felt myself shiver, and Red looked over at me. Red walked closer to me and put his arm around me. I felt myslef warm up instantly, maybe from my heart beating so fast, or maybe he's just really sanely warm.

When we arrived at my house, Everyone was waiting ptiently at the dinner table, talking amongst themselves, like cool, controlled people. Blue ran up to me, followed by Peridot and Crystal. They were all talking about how cold I was, and that I should wear something warmer. I just replied politely and sat down, and we ate dessert, and nobody mentioned my accident. After dinner we all sat down and chatted. "My, I'm just waiting for Green to walk under that mistletoe." We all looked at the doorway to the kitchen. " Who are you waiting to walk under the mistletoe, Peridot?" "Hopefully Topaz" Topaz is Peridot's childhood friend who she went on her first adventure with, and she had had a crush on them since they were kids, fighting At the cnady store for a bar of chocolate, thought that's another story. "I think you should wait for Red Yellow." Green interupted my thoughts. "Sure, I guess." I smiled. I lookeed at the doorway only to see Green walk though, and Blue rushing to him saying, " My turn." I watched him awkwardly blush then kiss her nicely on the lips. Everyone clapped and Green walked away nervously. Green ran back to us and hugged us, because I think that made her life.

Peridot spotted Topaz, and they kissed, then Sapphire and Ruby veery passionately kissed, and then Crystal made Gold almost spit out pop when she ran up and kissed him on the cheek, because he didn't know he was under the mistletoe. Then Red walked under the Mistltoe, on his was to walk into this room. I cut him off right there, and poingted up. Red blushed, and he knew I was embarassed slightly too. He leaned in for a kiss, as I went on the tip of my toes just to reach him. It was an elegant, peaceful kiss, and I had waited about eight years of my life for it, and It came. "Merry Christmas Yellow." "Merry Christmas, Red."

Hope you enjoyed, and so sorry this is a very late story, since december 25 was a few days ago…

I hope you don't mind that I used my oc's Peridot and Topaz in this story, and I probably will in my other stories lightly.

Hope everybody has happy holidays, and a great new year! Buh- bye :D


End file.
